After Flagstaff
by MarenMary93
Summary: When Sam ran away to Flagstaff, Dean was left to face the consequenses. His body is beat, and he is tired. He just needs some comfort.
1. Tall, dark and handsome

**Hi, sorry for the pause. I've been working all summer long, I've had troubles with my knee, and I've worked on an original piece in my mother tongue.**

 **I'm up to about 20 000 words by now... And my cousin is cheering me on...  
Who knows? I might just publish a book someday in the future...?  
(BTW, it's really freaking hard to write in Norwegian...)**

 **As for this... None of what I post here has ever been edited...  
My fanfic writing is mainly ramblings...**

 **This is post Flagstaff. If you wondered...**

Julia stared at the tall, dark and handsome one. He had been in the same homeroom as her since January. Dean. Dean Winchester.

Oh, God, she loved that name.

But he was different today. He had been gone almost two weeks, and now he showed up looking like he was a gallon short of his own blood.

There were dark circles surrounding his eyes. His usual happy-go-lucky smile didn't even begin to reach his beautiful green eyes…

He moved in a very different way than usual. Normally he'd whip around, almost making it look like he danced through the motions. Today he barely managed to sit down without groaning. His leg seemed stiff when he walked, it didn't seem like he fully trusted his left leg either…

He had kept his right hand guarded during the first break of the day, protecting it.

He looked like he was in an immense amount of pain.

Julia wanted to help. But how?

…

The bell rang for lunch-hour, 26 students shot out of their seats. Julia got up as Dean started struggling his way to a vertical position.

"Rough weekend?" she asked when everyone else had left. She could have slapped herself. What if he had been abused at home? What if she just made it worse? She was stupid!

He flashed her a brief smile. One that kinda said; _Yeah, how'd you know?_

Then he nodded.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned about his well-being.

"I will be…" he brushed it off like no big deal. Just another Monday…

She watched him slowly fight his way to his feet, grab his bag and take a couple of steps. Then his knee let him down for what seemed the billionth time that day.

His reflexes didn't save him this time, his body was too damn tired to do anything as he slowly fell to the floor. Right in front of Julia's shoes.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked as she dropped to her knees beside Dean who was in obvious pain.

Dean managed to get around to a sitting position. His eyes were stinging, he was biting his teeth vigorously. His left hand were steadying his left thigh as if it would help. His right hand was cradled tight up to his torso.

She suddenly saw how swollen and bruised his right hand was, and her heart dropped below her ankle somewhere. She looked up to see his pleading eyes staring back at hers.

"Can I help?"

Dean just kept staring at her with those pleading eyes. Those pained eyes.

…

"Can you help me up?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity. His voice was shaky, trembling. He sounded much younger than he used to… More vulnerable…

Julia put both her hands out in front of her, and he grabbed one of them left-handed. She pulled him to his feet.

Her eyes met his. He was a good six or seven inches taller than her.

Pain flirted with his features, and it made him look even hotter. (Something she didn't believe was possible…)

He tested his left leg, and found that it would keep him up.

"Care to eat lunch with me?" he then asked, "I've got a couple of homemade sandwiches. I don't think I'll eat them all…"

Julia had her own lunchbox with her, but she sure could use the company.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Where do you eat lunch, when you're not in the cafeteria?" he then asked.

She blushed a bit, she rarely went to the cafeteria. She didn't like it there… Too many people, too much noise and too few to talk to…

"I usually sit under the staircase…"

"Cool, can I join you there?"

She nodded.

SPN

She felt bad as they made their way through the hallway. Dean's limping was bad, it looked painful as the inner circle of hell itself. But they made it to her hiding spot.

They slid down against the wall, under the stair. Dean had his left leg stretched out in front of him, rubbing circles at the sides of his knee. No doubt it was painful.

"Can I ask how you managed to get so banged up?" she paused a few seconds before she added, "You don't need to answer, if you don't want to!"

He flashed her a brief smile. A tired smile.

"If I tell you, can you promise me to keep your mouth about it 'till I leave this town again, no matter how long it'll be?"

"You didn't murder anyone…? Did you?"

There it was, that smile again.

"No. No, I didn't…"

She nodded, giving him the signal to go ahead.

"I was supposed to look after my little brother, Sammy. Dad was gone on a business trip, and we had the apartment to ourselves the last month…" he swallowed a knot, "Monday, two weeks ago I woke up to find Sammy's bed empty… He had disappeared."

Julia couldn't do anything but nod.

"I searched for him for two days, couldn't find him… Then dad got home…" his voice cracked and a single tear rolled from one of his eyes.

"He was pissed!" he added when he got a hold of a little control.

Julia shifted closer. Her right arm touching his left.

"Did your dad do this to you?" her voice was hollow, and she couldn't believe her own ears when she heard her words.

Dean gave a minimalistic nod.

"Ouch…" she said in a voice just above a whisper.

He nodded again.

After sitting in total silence for a while he relaxed against her.

SPN

"How's your knee?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Good," he lied. Mostly out of habit.

She raised her eyebrows at him, questioning him.

"I don't believe you… Not after seeing you collapse like that in the classroom…"

He nodded.

"It's pretty banged up." he finally admitted.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Dean shrugged.

"And said what? It's not like I can just waltz right in there and say my dad did this to me… He's the only parent we've got left. Sammy and I…"

Something struck her heart painfully. She didn't know that, but she should have picked it up from what he had said earlier…

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault…" he said. "Besides, I'm not the only one…"

His eyes locked on hers.

Her heart stuttered. Painful memories flushed back like a great tsunami of angst.

Did he know?

"Do you…?"

"know…" he filled in for her. "I know your parents. Dad knows them…"

He paused, pressing his lips together. Pushing through a wave of pain or something.

"I know you probably know about hunting, I know your dad is the same kind of drunk mine is…"

She nodded, Dean Winchester was a hunter… She should have known.

"His personality just flips…" she said in a low murmur.

Dean nodded. "Yeah… I know…"

"But how did you know?" she asked, a little more vibrant.

"I saw how you wore a long-sleeve top in Gym a month back… Saw how you winced at every touch…"

A tear trailed from her eye… Last time had been particularly rough…

She let her hand brush up against the outside of his thigh, and he folded his good hand around hers.

 **Hope you survived my writing, I know it's far from the best I've ever written...**


	2. The knee

**Here comes another short chapter for you guys...**

 **Hope you enjoy it...**

They sat like that for a while. Dean tried to ignore the tinges of pain in his knee, tried to ignore his throbbing shoulder.

Julia herself tried to ignore suppressed nightmares, not really bad ones, though… Just the ones where dad was too drunk to really know what he was doing. He had never done anything sexual. Thank God!

She felt ashamed enough already, put a part of her brain whispered to her that it wasn't her fault. Nor had it been her fault, if…

Dean's hand finally squeezed hers. Just a light, split second squeeze.

She looked up at him, his normally lively eyes were green orbs of despair. She knew that feeling behind those eyes. When you just want EVERYBODY to be kind to you, to comfort you, to save you… But you keep it in… Because; dad's dad. And you love him.  
When he's sober…

…

Dean let go of her hand, and went back to comforting his knee.

Julia sure would like to take a look at it. She had seen Dean limping around a couple of times before, but this seemed like a whole another level… Not to mention his leg completely giving out on him like that…

"What happened to your knee?" she tried after watching Dean a while.

Dean shrugged and looked like he didn't really want to answer the question.

"Dad managed a straight kick to the outside of my knee… While I was leaning on that leg…"

She winced in sympathy. She normally left those incidents with nothing more than giant bruises, and a cracked rib once or twice…

But she had never felt as beaten and broken as Dean looked.

"May I see it?"

Dean nodded, "You know about a hideaway or something? Not too far from here…?"

Julia nodded.

"Around the corner, and second door on the left… It's like 35 feet…"

Dean nodded, and started to struggle into a standing position.

 **PS. Thanks for the comment!**


	3. Storage rooms and kisses

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far!**

 **And I'm sorry that I nearly never finish my stories completely. My level of concentration is well below average, and I often lose interest in my own stories before I'm through... I'm sorry...**

 **And I WILL TRY to finish all my stories... (I can't promise when though...)**

Dean leaned heavily on the table standing up against the shortest wall. The one opposite the door.

His knee was pulling practical pranks on him every twelfth step or so… He didn't find it funny at all…

She leaned against the wall to his left. Just looking at him.

He unbuttoned his jeans with his left hand, then he pulled down his zipper. He understood why left-handed people sometimes complained about zippers… Pull down the zipper of your jeans with your left, and it's incredibly off-angled… He personally thought of himself as ambidextrous. He could use both his hands for almost anything…

Once he had won the battle with his zipper, he used his left hand to help the rim of his jeans over his 'ASSets', a little slower and a bit more sensual than strictly necessary.

What could he say…?  
Julia WASN'T a hag…

His heart pounded as his jeans slid down his thighs and revealed the wrap he had around his left knee.

His eyes met hers, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wanna give me a hand with that bandage?"

For the first time she noticed, _really noticed_ how deep and gravely his voice was. If she hadn't been head over heels for him already…

Her favorites when it came to boys were; rugged working hands, deep and rough voices and nice asses…  
Dean met every damn one of those tags.

She knelt down in front of him and loosened the end of the ace-wrap. Dean flinched away, his knee was swollen and painful.

Her breath caught when she saw the nearly black bruise. She just wanted to kiss it all better…

"Ouch…" she thought out loud.

"Yeah…" Dean said above her.

"Did you dislocate it?"

"Nah…"

"Nah, like; no it didn't pop out…? Or, Nah, like; I have no fucking clue?"

Dean winced. In that instant he knew that he couldn't bullshit his way out of Julia's questions.

"If it did… It popped back in place before I got a look of it... But it kinda felt like it did…"

She briefly touched the muscly part of his left thigh, and blushed when she realized what she had just done…

He smiled. She didn't see it, she was looking at his boots. Old and worn-out…

When she looked back up again, hinted with his head for her to stand back up again. She did.

…

"Where did he kick you?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

Dean pointed to the outside of his knee. "Lets just say the edge of the boot connected here first… Then he lost his balance and fell into it…"

Julia cringed. Then she moved in closer. They stood side by side, leaned up against the table. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Out of instinct he leaned his cheek on top of her head, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

…

Half a minute later they were kissing. Passionately. His left hand played with her thick, blonde, curly hair. Her hands were laced at the nape of his neck. His right hand rested at the curve of her left hip.

They leaned into each other, pulled away, teasing each other. His full lips met hers, her breasts pressed softly against his abused ribs. He didn't mind…

He felt things happening, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go much past second base. And that was him being optimistic…

…

After many minutes of pleasure, they heard students shuffling back and forth outside. A surefire sign that class was about to start up again.

Julia quickly wrapped up Dean's knee again, helped him pull his jeans back up and zipped it again for him.

They sneaked out of the small storage room one at a time, Dean almost made it to the classroom before the bell rang again.

 **Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
Really hope you liked it!**

 **Hot enough for you?**


	4. That old pickup-truck

**Hey, thanks for the reviews so far! I love you guys!**

A couple of hours later, the bell rang for the last time of the day. Dean limped out to the old hag of a truck he had stolen in St. Louis. It was an old rusted out pickup truck. It was an abomination, an insult to all vehicles with a flatbed…

There were more rust on it, than solid metal. He was pretty sure he could dig out a handful of decomposed metal from pretty much anywhere on the truck…

He smiled when he found Julia standing there, her notebooks in her hands. She was smiling at him.

His knee was killing him, putting weight on his leg was torture… But he kept on moving, kept limping towards her.

Other students hurried around, anxious to get back home to whatever lives they lived.

"Hey you!" her velvet voice danced around in his head.

"Hey yourself!" he smiled, but winced as his knee threatened to give out again. His stomach did a cartwheel as the pain hit him. He kept his balance, but had to hobble a few steps to keep from making out with the gravel underneath him.

Once he finally reached the car, he let himself fall against the side of the old truck.

She leaned over to where he was doing his best to keep himself upright.

He casually draped his arm around her when he had gotten his breath back, he hadn't realized he'd been keeping it inn for the last 20 seconds of his walk.

"You good?" her voice was full of concern. Her eyes were plastered to his.

He blinked, then nodded.

"I'll live…"

Julia rolled her eyes, before she squeezed him a little tighter.

"Hey…" his rough voice interrupted her thoughts, "do you want me to drive you home, or something?"

Her smile brightened his whole day…

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

 _To torture Dean, or to not torture Dean, THAT IS the question!_

 **Anyway... Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Movie

**Weeeell... Here's another chap for you...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

 **.spn.**

A couple of hours later, the bell rang for the last time of the day. Dean limped out to the old hag of a truck he had stolen in St. Louis. It was an old rusted out pickup truck. It was an abomination, an insult to all vehicles with a flatbed…

There were more rust on it, than solid metal. He was pretty sure he could dig out a handful of decomposed metal from pretty much anywhere on the truck…

He smiled when he found Julia standing there, her notebooks in her hands. She was smiling at him.

His knee was killing him, putting weight on his leg was torture… But he kept on moving, kept limping towards her.

Other students hurried around, anxious to get back home to whatever lives they lived.

"Hey you!" her velvet voice danced around in his head.

"Hey yourself!" he smiled, but winced as his knee threatened to give out again. His stomach did a cartwheel as the pain hit him. He kept his balance, but had to hobble a few steps to keep from making out with the gravel underneath him.

Once he finally reached the car, he let himself fall against the side of the old truck.

She leaned over to where he was doing his best to keep himself upright.

He casually draped his arm around her when he had gotten his breath back, he hadn't realized he'd been keeping it inn for the last 20 seconds of his walk.

"You good?" her voice was full of concern. Her eyes were plastered to his.

He blinked, then nodded.

"I'll live…"

Julia rolled her eyes, before she squeezed him a little tighter.

"Hey…" his rough voice interrupted her thoughts, "do you want me to drive you home, or something?"

Her smile brightened his whole day…

CHAPTER

They rode down the street towards downtown. The old truck rumbled steadily down the pavement. He could swear that he hit every damn pothole there was. His injuries ached in time with the bumps and shakes of the vehicle.

He felt sick. Not like food poison sick, or pneumonia sick…  
But like 'my-body-hurts-so-bad,-I-actually-feel-sick-to-my-stomach' sick…

His left leg was killing him, and he was painfully aware of his right shoulder.

But Julia was sitting beside him, so he didn't care too much.

He they had agreed on a movie at the local theatre. A dark, cozy place. And no reason to move around a lot.

SPNSPNSPN

Julia leaned into Dean's left shoulder. He had his legs resting between the backs of the coaches in front of them. His throbbing left leg, resting on top of his more stable right leg. His head was resting on top of hers, and their hands were clasped together.

As the movie kept playing, his leg started to hurt more and more. Soon it became pretty unbearable.

He went over his options.  
Sit still, and just wait for it to get worse.  
or…  
Move, and get shocked with something resembling a lightning strike.

Well… The longer he waited, the worse the shock-sensation would be…

He adjusted his position and hissed as the muscles surrounding his knee contracted almost to the human possible limit. He felt like screaming. Felt like he needed a shot of morphine…

"Your leg bothering you?" Julia whispered into his ear.

"How did you know?" Dean whispered back, biting back a moan as his leg kept torturing him.

"You're tensing up…" her velvet voice answered in the dark of the theatre.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry you're human…?" she retorted.

He held back a wry laugh. Her comment meant something else in their line of work…

"Okay, you win…" he smiled at her. She smiled back…

SPNSPNSPN

Julia felt how tense Dean was, how rigid his muscly bulk had become over the past couple of hours. She could feel how his arm had become hard as steel, how he refused to make any more moves than strictly necessary. The worst part was how he tried to hide it from her. How he tried to keep all signs of his discomfort to himself, like if he would let somebody down if he showed it…

She felt sorry for him.

She felt bad for his situation. She felt bad, because she knew he felt like this for a reason.

And that reason was his own family…

 **.spn.**

 **More pain, both in amount and in intensity, will likely follow.  
Those of you who know me, already knew that... Right?**


End file.
